1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of hand tools and more specifically to a multi-purpose tool for opening a variety of pail or bucket type containers having various closure arrangements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of residential as well as commercial/industrial products are packaged in various types of pail or bucket type containers. By way of examples, paint is typically packaged in metal can shaving a friction-fit tongue and groove closure. Products used in relatively larger quantities such as roofing materials and various sealants come in larger metal bucket shaving a lid which is secured by a plurality of metal tangs which are crimped around the top of the bucket. A number of products are supplied in plastic buckets having a circumferential ridge proximate the top edge and lid tapered at its circumference such as to engage the ridge and seal the bucket. In each case it is necessary to remove the lid in such a fashion to permit it to be replaced.
Prior to the present invention a variety of single purpose tools adapted for use with specific types of containers have been known, mainly large five gallon type plastic buckets. They do not make accommodations for removing the lids from one gallon plastic pails or metal buckets and cans. U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,455 which issued on Apr. 21, 1987 to Skillern describes a claw-type tool for opening wide-lipped buckets and having a scraper blade imbedded in the front of the tool. In actual use of the Skillern tool, the applicant has found that the claw removes lids from large five gallon buckets, but is shaped as such that it will not engage the lid of the newer one gallon plastic pails; thus, rendering it useful to only limited applications. Particularly, when used to open plastic containers, if the tool rocks too far forward or slips off the lid, the scraper blade can puncture the lid thus rendering it useless to protect any remaining contents of the container. Further, if the scraper blade is sufficiently wide at its forward end to function properly as a scraper, it becomes unsuitable to remove safely the friction-fit lids from smaller cans.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 304,992 which issued on Dec. 12, 1989 to Matthies also shows a claw type tool. In actual use of the Matthies tool the applicant has found that the claw extends too far beneath the edge of the lid of certain plastic buckets and pails and thus tends to hang up on the circumferential ridge and interferes with the use of the tool and the removal of the lid since it engages the bucket, not the lid.